Young Blood
by oscarthewizard
Summary: High School AU: Natasha Romanova is infiltrated in Manhattan High, an academy that train superheroes, under Ivan Petrovitch's orders. She is not supposed to get attached to the school, nor create any kind of bond with the students. She finds herself breaking her personal rules when a transfer student, Loki enters her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or any of the characters in this story :(**

**A/N: This idea has been bugging me for a while, so I decided to try R&R**

* * *

Natasha was sat on the back seat of a black sedan, being driven to her new school, Manhattan High. Despite the awful name, it was one of the best private schools in Manhattan and, the daughter of the Russian ambassador Ivan Petrovich, Natasha Romanova, would only have the best tuition, even though she was adopted. Natasha wasn't excited for her first day in the new school. Not even a single bit. Even though she had excellent grades and everyone seemed to like her, she was sent there with a purpose, to spy on the students and discover the methods they used to make them excel in every activity.

Ivan Petrovich was not only the Russian ambassador, but also trained spies back in Russia, in a facility named RedRoom. Natasha was one of his experiments, a super spy, who was the best at what she did. She spoke over eight languages, all of them without accent and mastered almost every existent martial art. Needless to say, she was extremely smart and deadly. All of those skills combined with her ravishing beauty made her the deadliest student of Manhattan High.

The girl looked out of the window, watching as normal students crossed the street. A girl who looked about her age talked to some friends. It was so normal. She knew many people who dreamed to have a life like hers. To know all those languages and fight like she did. Yet she dreamed of a normal life, a normal family, normal friends, normal boyfriends... She wished she had the life of a normal 16 year old girl and she knew it was a wish that would never come true.

Her car came to a stop when they arrived at the academy and the driver opened the door for her and helped her out, quickly taking her luggage out of the trunk of the car

"Thank you, Alexei" she said to the driver before taking her bags and blending with the mass of students heading towards their rooms. They all seemed so excited to be locked into that school and training the whole year that she couldn't help but grin. The number of her room was 103. After asking a student for instructions, she went to her room. They didn't have to share their rooms, so she had it all for herself. After leaving her stuff in the room, she and all the other students went to the auditorium, where there would be a "welcoming speech" or something like that.

The auditorium was filled with students of all ages. Her quick eyes scanned the room looking for a chair, preferably in the back. There was an empty seat near the exit, just by the side of a very pale, raven haired boy. She walked towards him and took the seat by his side. The boy looked at her with his deep green eyes, which she found, somehow hypnotizing.

"Good morning, and welcome to Manhattan High" a bald black man with an eyepatch said "As many of you already know, I'm director Fury. For those who don't it's very nice to meet you" when he said that, his gaze met Natasha's and she looked down, feeling slightly intimidated by it.

She didn't actually pay attention to the speech and she could tell that the boy by her side also didn't

"Today, there won't be any classes. You'll spend your day meeting new people _inside _the school grounds, heard that, mr. Stark?" Fury said and the crowd chuckled a little "Your normal schedule begins tomorrow. You are dismissed for the day"

* * *

Natasha went to her room and unpacked, making sure her room was tidy before going to the cafeteria to start her mission. It was the part she hated the most, socializing. She simply hoped she wouldn't have much trouble with that. And she didn't.

As soon as she walked into the cafeteria, a blond guy with shoulder length hair walked towards her

"Hello! I'm Thor Odinson. Nice to meet you" he said a bit too loudly

"Hi, I'm Natasha, Natasha Romanova. The pleasure is all mine" she replied faking a smile

"Come sit with us, Lady Natasha" Thor said almost dragging her to a table where the raven haired boy from the auditorium already sat "Lady Natasha, this is my brother Loki Odinson"

"Nice to meet you Loki, I'm Natasha" she introduced herself, though there was no need for it "And, Thor, there's no need to call me _Lady _Natasha, Nat or Tasha would be just fine"

"As you wish... Nat" he said smiling widely

Natasha, then looked at his brother, who had said nothing

"He's not very talkative, is he?" she asked Thor. Something in the black haired guy fascinated her

"No, he is not" Thor said as two more blond boys joined their table "We are new in this so called school, would you mind showing us the place?"

"I'm new here too, but I'm going to explore the place later on, so feel free to come with me" she offered

"We are going with you" Loki finally said in a silky voice

"I'll stop by your room before I go, just tell me the number"

"208" Thor said as two other boys approached their table

One of them sat by Natasha's side and placed a hand around her waist

"I'm Tony, nice to meet you" He said winking at her

"I'm Natasha" she replied sighing "Now, would you mind taking your hand from my waist, Tony?"

"Tony, please, it's only the first day of school! You don't want anyone pressing charges for sexual harassment against you!" the blond boy said "I'm Clint, by the way, nice to meet you, Natasha"

Tony took his hand away from her waist and started talking to Thor. Loki remained silent.

"Well, boys, I'm going to my room, I still have to unpack" the girl lied as she got up and went to her room

* * *

*Time jump 8p.m*

Natasha had spent the day in her room, leaving the exploring part to the night, after she finished reporting to Ivan and securing her room. She had a much-needed bath and put on skinny tight jeans and lose shirt before leaving to Thor and Loki's room. She figured that, as they were brothers, they shared the room.

She got to the boy's dorm and, receiving all kind of looks from the students, knocked on the door of the room 208. Thor opened the door and his face seemed to light up at the sight of his new friend, he pulled into the room and shut the door behind him. There were two beds in the room, one of them had clothes all over it while the other was tidy. Loki laid on his bed reading a book

"Hey, guys!" she greeted, once more faking a smile "Do you want to explore the place?"

"But it's 8 p.m" Thor said looking confused "We are not supposed to be out of our dorms after 8:30"

"I know! But everything's more exciting at night..." Natasha said "Specially if it's prohibited" she muttered the last part, noticing that Loki had taken his eyes off the book he was reading and looked at her.

"I believe Natasha is correct, brother. Everything is better during the night" the raven haired boy said closing his book and standing. "Shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It took me a while to update because of my tests, which are finally over (I'm officially on vacation!). **

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews and followed!. R&R**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The trio walked down the silent hallways of the school. Now, without all the students, it seemed so much bigger and every noise so much louder. Natasha's senses were as sharp as they could be. She simply couldn't afford being caught. The girl was about to break into the principal's office, there were no excuses for what she was about to do. It wasn't a mission the Russian government had given her. Ivan, her personal handler , had ordered her to steal the secrets behind a specific set of students who were attending this school. She didn't know why he wanted them and it wasn't her place to ask. If she failed, Petrovich would punish her in every way he knew she feared. Just thinking of what Ivan would do to her was enough to make her skin crawl and few things were able to give her that feeling.

Natasha had a map of the school in her head. She knew it by heart - Petrovich made sure of that. The girl knew the color of every hallway, the stone of with the floor was made of and how many lights there were on each ceiling. It was as if she had studied there her whole life. She guided her 'friends' through the school with expertise.

"Where are we heading to?" Thor asked in a loud whisper.

"Keep your voice low, _Brother." _Loki hissed. The way he said _'Brother' _triggered her curiosity, why did he say it with his voice so filled with… hate?

"We're going to the kitchen." she whispered in reply.

"And what exactly is our objective there?" Loki inquired.

"We are… going to get some ice cream. Then we can go to my room later and talk while we eat it."

They nodded, yet still looked at her in confusion, as if they had never done such thing before.

"Okay, then. I'll meet you there in five minutes. I just have to go to the bathroom." She said entering the first bathroom she saw, leaving Thor and Loki trying to figure how to get to the kitchen.

Natasha waited until the sound of their footsteps were barely audible before climbing into the air vent and crawling her way towards Fury's office. When she could see the small room, she opened the vent, landing gracefully on all fours. The girl moved swiftly through the room, checking for cameras or any kind of traps. Finding none, she proceeded to search through the files. She opened the second drawer in the filling cabinet tucked in the corner of the room. Her eyes quickly scanned the files, pulling out the handful which Ivan had asked her for: Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Steve Rogers. She photographed the files with the hidden camera on her watch and put them back in place, just as it was before she got there and climbed back to where she came from.

* * *

"Hello, boys!" she greeted as she landed behind them in the kitchen.

"Where did you come from?" Loki asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I was right behind you all along," Natasha flashed him a mischievous grin before moving her gaze from Loki's searching eyes and realized that a dim light coming from the hallway illuminated the huge kitchen, allowing them to have a better look at the room. The floor was of a checkered pattern, there was a big industrial oven and lots of pots hanging on top of it. In the middle of the room, there was a big table and small stools all around it. Besides the freezer, there was also an even bigger fridge to the freezer in front of them. "Shit! The freezer is locked!" she cursed as she knelt before the lock and, with a few clicks and a knife she had attached to her leg, she managed to pick the lock, grinning as one of the boys gasped at the sight of the knife.

Inside the freezer, there were dozens of tubs filled with ice cream of various flavors that went from pure chocolate to pumpkin cheesecake. Both boys stared at the bounty blankly.

"What exactly is this cream of ice?" Thor asked confused

"It's a cold dessert. Like... flavored snow!" Natasha explained. "But, how come you've never tried ice cream before? I mean, I've never met anyone who hasn't tried it yet." She said raising a brow.

Thor's eyes gleamed when he heard her explanation and he grabbed as many tubs as he could before replying. "We are not from here, Lady-, I mean, Nat."

"Then where are you from? Outer space? I've never been anywhere where there wasn't ice cream. It's some sort of international food." She said sarcastically and, to her surprise, he nodded.

"We are from Asgard, one of the nine realms of Yggdrasil."

"Okay, who do you think you're fooling? I'm not going to fall for that bullshit." She scoffed.

"This is not shit of a bull, Nat, and I am not trying to fool you. What I say is the truth." Thor pleaded.

"You're actually expecting me to buy that you're aliens invading Earth's high schools? What is your business here, anyway? Are you doing some weird research about why our Trigonometry classes are so boring? Or maybe how boys go through puberty here?" Natasha said sarcastically. "I'm smarter than that, you know!"

"I am not trying to make you purchase anything, nor am I questioning your intelligence -"

"Yet, Brother, if she is as smart as she claims to be, she would believe us" Loki interrupted with a hint of anger in his voice

"I just need proof. How am I supposed to know that you're not lying to me?" Natasha asked.

"You need _proof_? Here is your proof!" Loki shouted, clearly losing his temper as he created a projection of himself right in front of the girl and her eyes widened in shock. "Do you believe me now?"

Natasha was speechless. Dozens of ideas about how how Loki could've done that ran through her mind, most likely it was a hologram, quite a difficult prank to pull off, but still more probable than magic. "I said: DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW?!" the boy asked again, this time, shouting.

"Yes I do! I do believe you!" she replied not wanting to prolong their argument taking a step back instinctively. Still, why would Loki have to go through such trouble just to make her believe he could actually make real magic? Natasha decided it was something she would worry about later, it wasn't something that interfered directly with her mission.

* * *

On their way back to her room, there was an awkward silence between them, only being broken by Thor's loud steps. Suddenly she heard voices echo through the hallway and, in a sharp movement, she pushed them into the closet. She entered right after them and closing the door in front of her. The room was quite small and there wasn't enough space for the three of them, especially considering Thor's size and the number of ice cream tubs he was carrying.

"Tony! Be quiet, they'll catch us!" Natasha heard a boy whisper

"Sorry, Legolas!" Tony replied still quite loudly

She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding until then, almost relieved to know that there weren't adults on the hallway. She opened just a crack of the door to see who was out there and, unfortunately, Thor had the same idea. He accidentally kicked a bucket, making a loud noise and opening the door.

"Bravo, _Brother_!" Loki said sarcastically as he walked out of the closet following Natasha, who face palmed and sighed with annoyance "And what are _you_ doing here? I'm absolutely certain that Natasha didn't invite _you._"

Natasha looked up and saw Clint wearing a white sleeveless shirt, showing his muscular arms crossed and black shorts, while Tony wore a dark blue Black Sabbath shirt and Jeans. Peaking through his shirt, Natasha noticed a light blue glow coming from his chest and he held a super thin smartphone.

"And since when do we need an invitation to walk through the school?" Clint asked, annoyed.

"Boys, boys, calm down. We're heading to my room to eat some ice cream and talk for a while. Do you want to join us?" She invited, knowing they were the boys from the files. It would be the perfect chance to gather more information about her targets and make sure they didn't see her as a threat.

Clint snorted, apparently prepared to refuse the invitation, but Tony flashed him a pleading look that did not go unnoticed by Natasha and the other boy gave in.

"Fine by me, " Tony said wrapping an arm around Natasha's shoulder.

"Tony, could you, please, take your arm off of my shoulder?" The girl asked politely, though she felt like breaking his arm.

"Okay, okay, as you wish, Sweetheart"

"Oh, and call me Nat or Tasha. I'm not very fond of _'sweetheart'_"

* * *

They were all in Natasha's room eating ice cream sitting in a small circle.

"So, Clint, are you joining the archery club after all?" Tony asked grinning wickedly.

"Tony! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about this!" Clint replied throwing a spoonful of chocolate ice cream towards Tony.

"Ha! You missed!" Tony dodged and laughed.

"Midgardians and their primitive weapons." Loki scowled

"Be quiet, Loki, it's not like we don't have archers back at home!" Thor said poking his brother quite hard on the ribs.

"It's not my _home_" Loki muttered under his chest and said nothing for the rest of the night

"Calm down, Katniss! It's not like we're going to try to steal your spot!" Tony said making Natasha chuckle a bit. "You're like, the best marksman of the school! So don't get jealous over my amazing social skills and phenomenal ability to gossip."

"So, you're good with archery! Nice!" Natasha said ignoring Loki and smiling at Clint.

"Yeah, I am!"

"Everyone here has an area of expertise then, " Natasha commented

"Yes, Stark here is _very _good with mechanics and science, just like another nerd who studies here, Bruce Banner. They're lab partners. There's Logan-no one knows his surname, he heals _very _quickly and he has claws, metal claws. They call it Adamantium and say he was mutated... The guy is extremely violent," Clint said "So, what is _your _specific skillset?"

"I'm good with martial arts, gymnastics, hand to hand combat and weapons, especially knives." the girl replied not telling them everything she was capable of. "How long have you been studying here, Clint?"

"For about two years already," the boy told her "Tony was my first friend here."

"Yes, I was. I'm such a nice guy, right?"

"Yeah, and your ego is quite big too." the girl said smiling.

"What about you, Goldilocks, what are your skills?" Tony asked Thor.

"I possess over average strength and I own a magical hammer." Thor replied, seeming not to mind his new nickname.

"Here we go again with this magic stuff!" Natasha muttered, earning a dirty look from Loki.

"A magical hammer... uh... if you say so," Tony said looking at Thor in disbelief "You said nothing about a _magic hammer _earlier."

Trying to change the subject and avoid another discussion, Natasha redirected the conversation to their personal lives

"I grew up in an orphanage until I was eight, then a weird couple adopted me and I was home schooled. Two years ago, Director Fury went to my house and offered me a studentship, so I started to study here." Clint told them.

"I asked my father to study here, I never spent much time with my family, so I doesn't actually make much difference. I mean, I rarely got to see my parents, so it's pretty much the same." Tony said

"I'm also an orphan, my mom died when I was still a baby in a fire and I don't know what happened to my father. I was adopted right after it by a single man. I've been all over the world with him, he thought it was the best decision to put me here. So I could settle down, y'know." Natasha told them, strangely glad she hadn't lied about everything to them.

"Father thought it was good for the future kings of Asgard to have some experience of how life is in the other realms. So he sent us here, much against Loki's will." Thor informed them.

"You have a weird way of talking, Thor," Clint said "And what is with all this stuff about being king and realms?"

"Here we go again" Natasha closed her eyes as Thor explained the whole magic thing to the others, who seemed to believe it as much as she did.

They told jokes and shared funny stories of past experiences and Natasha caught herself wondering if that was how it felt to have real friends, but she quickly dismissed the idea when Petrovich's words echoed in her head '_Don't get attached and don't create any bonds, with anything or with no one'. _Since it was almost two a.m and she was getting tired the girl spoke up "You better go. Tomorrow we have to be up by eight and it's already two a.m. We'd better grab some sleep."

"Tasha's right, guys, we'd better go." Clint agreed and bid them goodnight before leaving the room, followed by the others.

* * *

Before she went to sleep, Natasha scanned the photos she took to her laptop and read the files, taking a good look at the pictures of the boys. Anthony Stark was Tony and Clint Barton was Clint, but she hadn't seen Banner or Rogers, yet. As she changed into her pajamas, she made a mental note to search for Rogers and Banner the next day and befriend them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, dearests! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I was really busy, especially during the holidays. Anyway, here it is. R&R**

* * *

Natasha woke up at seven a.m at the sound of her phone's alarm. With a groan, she rolled off the bed and got up. she stretched and walked into the small bathroom to take a quick shower. She washed and dried her hair and chose her clothes for the day- jeans, a red shirt and black leather military boots. Feeling like there was no need to put make up on, she gathered her books and left her room to the cafeteria, even though she knew it was quite early.

The cafeteria was considerably less crowded than the day before, there were about fifty tables at which ten students could sit, though, at the time, there were only three people in the room. A black haired boy sat alone on a table far away from all the others, he was very muscular. A very muscular blonde boy, who she recognized to be Steve, the second boy whose file she had stolen. He was all by himself at a table staring at his food and a blond girl was at the table right next to his. Focusing on her target, she proceeded to serve herself. The food seemed to be edible, not even resembling the glop from other schools she attended to.

Natasha had her eyes locked on her target as she walked towards him, figuring the best approach. Steve was harder to read than the other boys. _'Well, of course he is harder to read! He spent his whole life training here.' _she reminded herself. She also knew he was a subject to a test, but there were no details about it in his files, it was marked as top secret.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Natasha asked Steve.

"No, it isn't," he smiled "Feel free to sit."

"Thank you," She offered him a small smile and sat. "I'm Natasha, nice to meet you."

"I'm Steve, Steve Rogers, Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." Steve introduced himself, though there was no need for it.

"Thank you, Steve. There's no need to call me 'Miss', just Nat or Tasha will do just fine."

"Okay, Nat." he smiled at her and she couldn't help but notice how beautiful his smile was "Are you new here?"

"Yes, this is my first year in Manhattan High," she replied "What about you? How long have you been studying here?"

"I don't remember. Since I was seven, maybe... I spent most of my life here." he said "I don't even remember my life before coming to Manhattan High, maybe those memories were erased in the experiment." he muttered the last part

"What do you mean by that? And why you started here so young? I thought this place was a high school only place."

"Well, I... It's complicated. But, as an answer for your second question, they opened the 1st year of the school for certain students such as me and Clint Barton, you surely heard of him already."

"Yes, yes, I've met him already, but why is it complicated? Now you must tell me! I am curious...Come on, tell me. "

"O-okay," he nodded still a bit unsure.

Natasha felt a bit sorry for deceiving him, but she didn't have time for that, so she chose to ignore the feeling.

"I had to take this serum of some kind, he started. They called it the Super Soldier Serum. Odd name, isn't it? Anyway, they told me that, when ingested and injected in a series of treatments, the human body would rapidly evolve, both physically and mentally. The most important thing, though, is that it wouldn't just accelerate the process... it would drive your body beyond the peak of its natural potential. Anyone taking it would become sort of a super human being, if you like. Do you follow me?"

Of course she followed the story. He would never know just how well She followed it... Beyond he could imagine. Even so, she tried to sound and look casual, as she replied. "How interesting. Do you have any clues on how this was done?" She noticed that he was flattered that she took so much interest on his story, though he was a bit cautious on letting out this sort of classified information to a person he'd just met.

"I was required to take the Super Soldier Serum, both orally and by injection. Once the proper dosage was reached I was exposed to several unknown bands of radiation called Vita-Rays. They helped the serum to stabilize in my body. That's all I was told, and that I still remember... I was very young at the time. Even though, they chose me to explain it carefully to me only after I took it, because that would be some sort of test on how my comprehension capacity would develop, since my intellectual development was also one of their goals."

Natasha raised a brow at his explanation, so she wasn't the only one who had taken a serum... she analyzed he, he was very muscly and seemed to be smart. Maybe that was why Ivan wanted her to spy on him, to find more about the serum he was given. Suddenly, she felt like she wasn't enough to her foster father, he needed something else, something more special than she was. She shook her head to make those thoughts go away. Since when did she feel jealous anyway?

"You have a very good memory, Steve." She said placing her hand on top of his, almost involuntarily if she was sorry for him.

"Thanks. As a matter of fact, I don't remember all the details... I blocked the memories intentionally, they bring back some painful moments of my life and, as I can choose what to store in my brain, I choose to block out unpleasant feelings." He looked down.

"Why did they pick you? I mean, you were so young. You probably had some important traits."

"I wasn't very distinctive, physically speaking. In fact, I was quite thin and short. The other boys bullied me all the time, maybe this was one of the things that motivated them. This would enable them to test the real potential of the serum. So they could transform my physical traits to make me strong and fit. This would already be a sign of the success of the experiment. Later on, I was informed that they also picked me because of my well oriented aggressiveness, I always tried to defend my colleagues and friend, ever since a young age. I couldn't stand to see someone being bullied and things like that."

Natasha paid attention to every single word he said and movement he made, trying to decipher beyond what he was saying, making mental notes every time. Ivan would demand all that information later and she had to give him satisfactory answers. She wanted to know all the details, what chemicals were injected, if the sensation was pleasant, the taste, the smell, all of it. She had to control herself she had to keep the conversation flowing and keep her questions to another situation, so he wouldn't be scared, It was her turn to exercise all the self-control she'd learned all over her training years on the Red Room. She had to let him know that she was interested, but not _too _interested. If she did it successfully, she wouldn't be only an acquaintance, but a 'true' friend. Still she let her curiosity have the best of her.

Natasha noticed she had reached her target just as she had to. Steve now believed she was a friend, someone he could trust his life to. For now, she would let him talk freely not directing his words as much as she'd wish, but she would make sure she would have the opportunity to talk to him several more times, at her free will, after all she was a master of seduction, she knew how to use this in her favor.

Steve kept talking for a bit longer and she kept paying attention to his every word. They didn't even notice that quite some time had passed by until they were interrupted by a loud voice... they turned around to look, obviously, at a well known person by Natasha. They noticed, then, that the cafeteria was already quite full. How long had they been there for? There was no time to think deeply about that, since Thor was already approaching their table.

"Nat!" Thor's voice echoed through the cafeteria, making everyone look at he as he made a move join them at their table. she took a deep breath and prepared herself to act pleasantly knowing instinctively that if Thor was already taking a seat, it would not be long before Loki would show up.

"Hi, Thor. Hi, Loki, good morning." She said faking a smile as she always did, and feeling good about being, once more, right about her instincts. Of course Loki was there.

"Good morning, Natasha, did you sleep well?" Loki asked, his deep voice filled with a sultry British accent, matched by his peculiar sarcasm, which sent a shiver down her spine, as he sat by her side. She was still trying to discover if this shivering sensation could be described as pleasant...

"Yes, I did, thank you, Loki." she replied, her lips forming a small smile, sarcastically replying as well, which she hid by taking a drink of her orange juice. "Guys, this is Steve, I met him today. Steve, these are Thor and Loki, they're new here as well."

"Nice to meet you." Steve said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Steve." Thor said with his always present cheerful smile plastered across his face.

"Good morning, guys!" Clint said as he sat in front of Natasha with his food tray. "Mornin' Tasha."

"Mornin' Clint" she said smiling, as she noticed that her table was getting crowded and that she was surrounded by what she might have called "hes". She interrupted her thoughts as if trying once more to keep control of the situation, as she was used to.."Where's Tony? Still sleeping?" She asked Clint.

"Yeah, I think so. I didn't stop by his room to wake him up, he answered. I just hope he's not late for the first day of classes."

Just as he said that, a sleepy looking Tony entered the room and walked towards their table.

"Tasha!" He exclaimed sitting by her side, squeezing his way between her and Loki and almost throwing he off the bench.

"Hi, Tony." She wasn't able to hold back a small chuckle as she said: "Looks like you did sleep well, judging by your late arrival for breakfast."

"Of course I did! You were in my dreams, gorgeous!"

"Shut up, Stark, we are not interested in your corny lines at this time in the morning!" Clint said kicking Tony from under the table.

"Ouch, Clint! What was that for?" Tony scowled, as he started to eat what Natasha knew he would not call food.

Before he could answer Clint with what he could think to be a proper answer, meaning something that would make him feel uneasy, Steve interrupted them saying:

"So, guys, what is your first class today?"

"I have English." Tony said looking at his schedule and scowling.

"I have Trigonometry." Clint told them.

"I have biology... What is it?" Thor asked.

"I also have biology" Loki said with a sigh.

"I have history." Steve ran a hand through his hair.

"Me too." Natasha looked at the piece of paper in her hands.

"That's not fair! Why does Capsicle here gets to have a class with Natasha and I don't?" Tony pouted making everybody laugh. "Seriously, I'm Tony Stark, _I _should have a hot classmate and not Steve!"

The bell rang.

"Come on, Nat, I'll walk you to class." Steve said standing and waiting for her to grab her things.

~X~

The classroom was big. There were about thirty chairs facing a big blackboard. Natasha walked to the back of the room and sat at one of the last tables, placing her book on the table. More students entered the room and sat down near each other and, for her relief no one tried to talk to her.

"Good morning, class," A nice looking man wearing a dark suit said. "I'm Mr. Coulson, your history teacher this year. Let's start with the roll call."

He picked up a sheet from his table and started to call the student's names.

"Natasha Romanoff." He said at last.

"Present!" She raised her hand.

"Interesting name you have, young lady, is it Russian?"

"Thank you, Mr. Coulson and yes, it is." she replied with a small nod.

"Okay, since you're all here, we can start the class. Open your books on the page 10." Coulson said placing the list with the names of the students on his table.

Printed on the page, the words 'Russian Revolution' could be read in crimson red capital letters, right on top of a black and white picture of Stalin.

"The **Russian Revolution** is the collective term for a series of revolutions in Russia in 1917, which dismantled the Tsarist aristocracy. The Emperor was forced to abdicate and the old regime was replaced by a provisory government during the first revolution of February 1917 . In the second revolution, during October, the Provisional Government was removed and replaced with a Bolshevik government."

Natasha lost herself in the teacher's words about a subject she knew quite well, she loved to study history, to know what her ancestors did. It was wonderful. The only problem was that the time passed too fast when she was studying history and soon, the bell rang and she had to leave to the chemistry class.

~X~

When she got to the classroom, there was only one last spot left for her to sit, by Loki's side.

"Hello, Natasha," He greeted flashing her a small smile.

"Hi, Loki," She said placing her books on the cold surface of the granite table, there was an awkward silence between them, but none of them bothered to break it.

"Good morning, class, I'm Ms. Thompson, your chemistry teacher. For this week classes, you don't have to bring your books, I have an experiment I want you to make. I want to see a lot of interaction between you." A tall woman told them with a smile on her lips. "You'll stay paired up as you are until the end of this year, so you'd better be friendly with each other."

The woman proceeded to write some substances names and formulas on the blackboard.

"Here's what you'll need for today's experiment." she pointed at the list and explained what they were supposed to do, but not the result. "In two days, I want a detailed report of the procedure and the results. You may begin."

Loki took care of the reagents, while Natasha looked for the beakers and glassware they'd need. Overall he did a good job, he picked all of the substances correctly, stopping once or twice to ask Natasha for advice. They worked well together.

Natasha started adding one substance at a time to dissolvent that was already in a beaker. She measured them up precisely to ensure that the results would be correct, between each addition, she made sure she would tell Loki the detailed sequence of what she was doing. She wanted no less than straight As that year. As the reaction times required intervals between additions, she took her time to observe Loki as he took notes of what she was dictating. The first thing she noticed was his beautiful handwriting. Not something that she should be observing primarily, still, it caught her attention. Now, focusing on what was really important, she started to envisage the reactions sequences and discuss them with her partner. They had to draw the conclusions and that would have to be done together.

As they were about to finish, they heard the teacher's voice rushing them up, as the class was almost over. "Okay, class, you'll leave your projects here overnight. Tomorrow, I'll give you some time to write up a full report. I expect you to excell at it, since, I know you are all brilliant students. I'm here only to inspire you. You are dismissed, enjoy your day."

~X~

"Finally," Natasha muttered as she looked at her schedule. There was only one class she loved more than history, "P.E...". It was her last class of the day and the longest one. All the students had P.E every day.

she went to the gym with all the other students, she went to she's locker room and changed to a tight fitting white shirt and black shorts with the school insignia. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and made a ponytail with her short auburn red curls before leaving to the gymnasium. Natasha could feel everyone looking at her. She ignored the looks as she tried to mingle in the crowd.

"Hey, Tasha!" Clint said, she hadn't realized he was standing next to her.

"Oh, hi, Clint." she replied.

"Damn, girl, you look hot!" Tony appeared from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Tony, how many times will I have to tell you not to hug me, even better, don't touch me!" Natasha told him, "The next time you do that, I'm going to punch you so hard you won't even remember you name." she threatened him.

"Calm down, Natasha, I'm not going to rape you or anything like that," Tony said grinning "It's all going to be consensual, I promise."

"Shut up, Tony!" Clint said

"Okay, okay, Legolas."

"Good morning, students. I'm your physical education teacher this year." Director Fury said "I know what many of you are thinking, 'Isn't he the director?' Yes, I am the director, but I'm also the P.E teacher. Now, you all made a physical abilities test when applying to this school, you were classified in levels according to your skills, you'll fight partners who have similar capabilities as you. The levels vary from 1- basic level, to 4- professional level."

"Yes, sir." The students said at the same time.

"Great. You'll form a line and, when I call your names, you'll take a step forward as I pair you up."

Again, everyone replied simultaneously.

"Okay, let's start with the first level," The man cleared his throat "Tony Stark."

Tony took a step forward.

"Again, Tony? It's your fourth year here and you're still in the first level!"

"I have a super armor, sir. I don't need to know hand-to-hand combat!"

"There will be a time, Son, when you'll thank me for making you train without your '_supersuit' _Technology has its failures."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Mr. Stark, you'll have to practice using stunts and punching bags, since no one else here is on such a basic level as you are. It would be impossible for them to pretend it even if it were to make you more comfortable with your appalling physical condition. Maybe, this will be an incentive for you to train really hard, since I know what you're capable of."

"You may go to the first mat." The man pointed to a blue mat on the floor, near a punching bag.

"There's no one else on the basic level, so now, for the third level... Matt Murdock!"

"Yes, sir!" A boy wearing sunglasses stepped forward.

"You are paired up with Peter Parker!"

Another boy stepped forward and both went to a mat near Tony's.

Fury continued to call students of the medium level and none of her friends, but Tony was called. Only Clint, Steve, her, Thor, Loki and Bruce hadn't been called yet.

"Fourth level! Clint Barton!" Fury called.

"Yes, sir!"

"You are paired with Natasha Romanoff!"

"Yes, sir!" Natasha said taking a step forward and following Clint to their mat.

Steve was paired with Loki and,

"It seems that this year we have a new level!" He announced, "Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson, you are paired for Level 5. You may go to that room." Fury pointed to double doors that looed just like the exit.

Natasha soon found out that the fifth level, never mentioned by Fury was created for people with superhuman capabilities. People with such skill that, if not controlled correctly, could endanger humanity.

"You were good enough to be paired up with me, eh?" Clint said with a convinced smile on his face.

"Don't underestimate my abilities, Barton." she replied with a fierce look in her eyes.

"One of you will train the defense positions, while the other one will attack, you'll shift positions every ten minutes and I'll tell you when it's time to do so." Fury announced.

"Who'll attack first?" Clint asked.

"I can start." Natasha said, positioning herself in an attack position.

"Fine by me." Clint shrugged and prepared to defend himself from she's blows.

At his reaction, she sighed and, when the teacher blew the whistle, she dashed towards him. The first punch aimed at his chin, and it was too late when he realized what she was going to do. As she took him by surprise, he dropped his position, allowing her to punch him in the stomach. The second punch doubled him over and expelled the last bit of air left in his lungs and he fell to the ground with a muffled noise. Natasha was able to hear his raggedy breathing, maybe she had punched a little too hard.

"You deserved it." she muttered.

"Take it easy, Miss Romanoff," Fury said. "Remember that he can't fight back. Not yet."

"Sorry, Barton." Natasha lied. She wasn't sorry for that, not even a single bit. That would teach him a lesson for underestimating her. Or so she thought. Clint was back to his feet quickly.

"Can we shift positions now, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, you can" the director replied and Natasha prepared to defend herself.

Clint tried to use the same strategy as her, but she successfully blocked all of his blows, in a desperate attempt, he tried to hit her face with his foot, but she, instinctively, grabbed his ankle and twisted it, making a growl of pain leave his throat.

"Miss Romanoff, what did I say?" Fury walked towards the couple.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to hurt him." she said, but, this time, she wasn't lying, she didn't mean to hurt Clint.

"That's okay, Tasha." Clint said, trying to sound like everything was fine, but the pain in his voice didn't go unnoticed by she, who knelt before him.

"Clint, I'm sorry, I really am." She placed a hand on his ankle and he hissed in pain. "It's just a torsion." she stated, then. Natasha hadn't put much strength into that specific blow, if she had, Clint might have broken his foot.

"I'll take him to the nursery. You can fight with Steve and Loki, just try not to break anymore bones."

"Yes, sir." she nodded and went to Loki and Steve's mat. "How are we going to work?"

"Um... I'll defend and you and Loki try to strike, we'll figure the rest later." Steve said a bit uncomfortable, but Natasha couldn't tell why, it could either be because he didn't want to fight a woman or because he was scared of getting hurt, still and both nodded.

The rest of the class went fine, but Natasha preferred not to defend, so she wouldn't break anymore bones.

~X~

Before dinner, the students were allowed to have a bath and change, unlike the routine she was used to back at the Red Room. Natasha allowed her sore muscles to relax under the hot water of her shower. The pressure was perfect and she took a long time in the bathroom, since she also had to dry her hair. she chose comfortable shorts and a green blouse. Running a hand through her hair, she looked at herself on the mirror and nodded in approval before leaving to the cafeteria to have dinner, though she wasn't hungry. Her friends were already waiting for her.

"Hi, Clint." She said sitting by he's side.

"Hi, Tasha." He smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. It was just a torsion, just as you said."

"That's great!"

"Yes, it is." he chuckled, "I mean, it's better than breaking it, right?"

Natasha flashed him a genuine smile in reply before turning her gaze to her food.

"Green looks great on you, Natasha," Loki said "The color really enhances your eyes."

"Thank you, Loki." She suppressed her urge to smile taking a drink from her orange juice. It didn't stop her from blushing lightly, though.

"I'm just saying the truth, dear." he winked at her, making she blush harder this time, she had to admit he did have a way with words.

"Hey! Why does he gets to call her _'dear' _and _I _don't?" Tony muttered and crossed his arms in indignation.

"So, we have Physical Education class every day?" Thor asked.

"Yes, we do. Unfortunately." Steve replied and added with a sigh "And it's the longest class of the day."

"This boy, Bruce. Why is he in level 5?" Natasha inquired.

"He is very strong, Nat. But I am not allowed to speak of his abilities, Director Fury asked me not to, I apologize." Thor told them.

"None of us have actually seen him fight. And I study here since I'm a child." Steve said.

"He's like one of those government secrets! There's nothing about his fighting skills in his files. Only that he has superhuman capabilities." Tony informed them, no one seemed surprised but her.

"How did you get access to his files?" she raised a brow.

"Did I forget to tell you? I'm a computer genius, I can hack any files from anywhere. Even the government's!"

"Oh, okay, Mr. Computer Genius!" Natasha replied, making a mental note to ask him more about it later, his computer abilities might come in handy later.

Natasha was the first to excuse herself, claiming to be very tired.

~X~

"How's the mission going, Natasha?"* a man's voice echoed through her room

"Fine, Papa. I'm making a lot of progress. I already befriended Steve, Anthony and Clint, Bruce is quite shy, so I'll have some problems trying to approach him." Natasha replied, deciding not to mention Thor and Loki. "I discovered some things about him, though. he is very small and seems to be weak, but he has fighting skills leveled 5. A friend of mine told me he's very strong."

"You should work harder, Natasha. I want results!"

"Yes, Papa, I'm sorry. I'll work harder." she nodded. "Anthony told me that Bruce's information about his fighting skills are locked. He can't access them and he's a computer genius. He told us he can hack the government files."

"Then you'll have to find out more about it by yourself. Use your persuasion skills to make him speak!" The man didn't seem to have heard the last part of what she said.

"But, Papa, he's not a boy that will fall for my tricks. He's very smart."

"Do whatever you need to do. I don't care if you have to sleep with him! Just make him talk, Natasha!" Ivan shouted.

"Yes, Papa, I will." she said holding back a tear that threatened to fall.

"Good, good. That's my girl. Good night, my dearest, Natasha." Ivan said before turning off the camera.

"Good night, Papa." Natasha muttered and laid on her bed, a single tear slipped down her face before drifting to a restless sleep.

~X~

*Translated from Russian


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who followed and reviewed :) R&R**

* * *

The weeks passed and Natasha wasn't even close to talk to Bruce, the boy was a complete introvert. She called Ivan every night to tell him about her mission and he was getting more and more impatient, no matter what she told him. Their exam week was already over and Natasha scored nothing less than straight As, just as Steve, Loki and Tony, but Clint and Thor didn't do so well, Thor's highest grade being a B-. She didn't know why, but she felt inclined to help her friend with his studies, especially with trigonometry and chemistry. Natasha was also working on the chemistry lab under the invitation of Ms. Thompson, since she was a very good student, her chemistry teacher saw an opportunity for her to improve her abilities.

~X~

___"Again."_

_The strict voice fell harshly over the wounded form of a young redheaded girl, crumpled on the cold floor of the training facility after failing in her attempt to block the attack of a much larger figure. Time after time she had tried to do as instructed, and time after time, she had failed. She was lucky so far, having broken no bones, but every failure made it harder to get up._ _"AGAIN."_ _…and then the scene changed in a whirl of red. Suddenly, Natasha was watching her younger self take life after life, one right after another. The act was shameless, remorseless, and cold each and every time._ _The dream changed again, this time in a whirl of blue and orange, all mixed together. "Natalia!" she could hear a woman screaming in between flames. The heat of the fire burning her skin, she could see a man approaching them, "Ivan!" she tried to scream, but no sound was coming out of her mouth. _ _"S-Save her, please !" the woman said and Natasha felt the man take her in his arms just as a huge burning piece of wood crushed the woman's skull_

Without even realizing, Natasha woke up screaming and panting, searching underneath her pillow for a gun or knife. It wasn't the first time that she woke up like that. She stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She walked back to bed, not really wanting to go there, she checked the time on her phone, "Three thirty..." she muttered, "Two and a half hours to go." She was already used to that, nightmares of her past actions or her past. They haunted her during the night and depraved her from sleep, they were becoming more frequent since she joined Manhattan High.

Not wanting to sleep and dream again, she decided to read the information she gathered about her targets. It was the hundredth time that week she did so and she knew every single line, every single paragraph of what was written there by heart. The only person she knew nothing about, besides the information on the files was Bruce and she was completely out of ideas of how to approach him, it would have to be something related to studies, but everyone knew she was a good student so he would connect the dots very quickly. And then she had an idea, she would create a study group with her friends and ask Bruce to join them.

"Yeah," she said to herself "I definitely have the best ideas during the night."

She didn't even bother to sleep the rest of the night, she looked out of her window at the stars and the bright lights of the city of New York

~X~

As always, Steve and her were the first ones to arrive at the cafeteria, they talked about sports and things like that, Natasha had decided a few days ago not to push him about the Super Soldier Serum matter, she had to be as careful as possible not to blow up her cover. When all the group was at the table eating she asked, "Guys, what do you think about us making a study group?".

"What is a study group, Nat?" Thor inquired raising a brow.

"It's a kind of meeting in which everyone studies and help each other." Natasha explained, she was already used to it and it didn't bother her anymore, "This way, we can help you and Clint with your grades."

"Great idea!" Clint exclaimed. He seemed to be agreeing with her a lot the past few days.

"I like it..." Tony said.

"Tony, you know what?" she saw her opportunity, "Why don't you invite Bruce to study with us? He's like a genius in chemistry, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah. It isn't such a bad idea, he's a nice guy."

"Why don't we meet today after dinner to study in the library? Then we can set up the times and stuff." Steve suggested and everyone nodded.

The bell rang and, since it was a Tuesday and her first class was chemistry, just as Loki's, he waited for her and they went to the classroom.

~X~

When they got there, not only Miss Thompson was there, but also a young man, around his early twenties, he was very good looking. He wore a dark blue t shirt, jeans and black converse shoes. All the students took their seats and the teacher started to talk, "Good morning, class, today we have a special guest," she pointed at the young man. "This is Richard, Richard Turner and he just finished his PhD in chemistry and has already been nominated for a Nobel prize. He's here to do some lectures about the subject we're currently studying for you and help us with a research."

"Hi," he greeted the students smiling, "It's very nice to meet you all."

Natasha knew nothing of the man, but she didn't like him, they way he smiled, the way he dressed, the way he was looking at the students, like he was one of them, it all seemed off. She hoped she was wrong, but there was something very strange about that man, something she didn't like and she felt like she had to find out what it was, even if it wasn't part of her mission.

During the class, while the students were making experiments, he walked between the tables and stopped to talk to some of them, but not for long, he seemed to be moving towards her and Loki's table and she could see that the boy had already realized that.

"Hey there." He said finally approaching their table,

"Hello." Loki hissed glaring at him with murderous eyes.

"Hi." Natasha didn't even take her eyes off of what she was doing.

"What's your name? Both of you." he asked.

"I am Loki." the boy replied glancing at Richard with murderous eyes.

"I'm Natasha." Her eyes always focused on the amount of the yellow powder she was adding to the solute that already rested on the beaker.

"What are you adding there?" Richard asked getting even closer to Natasha, she could feel his warm breathing in her ear.

"Sulfur." she dryly replied.

"If you add the sulfur after the Iodine, the reaction will happen faster." He whispered in her ear, as if it was a very important secret and Natasha did as he told her before looking at him.

"Thanks." she forced herself to smile and he winked in reply before walking away.

"I do not like this man." Loki muttered looking back to where Richard went.

"I don't like him either." She replied, never taking her eyes off of the experiment she was making. The tip Richard gave her actually worked and she wondered why he had done that.

~X~

The rest of the day passed by and, before dinner, she had to help Ms. Thompson in the lab. The teacher had given her an enzyme to separate from a solution while she took care of some paperwork. There was a soft knock on the door of the lab before Richard came in.

"Oh, hi, Natasha, I'm looking for your teacher, do you know where I can find her?" He asked not being able to hide the surprise in his voice when his blue eyes fell upon her

"Hey, Richard. She's in her office, it's this door to the left." She said, her voice too sweet when proffering those words and pointing to a wooden door with a small fogged window, where the words 'Professor Thompson' were written in black.

"Of course." He said, a faint blush taking over his cheeks out of embarrassment as he walked to the door and knocked on it. When he heard the permission of the teacher to come in, he entered and closed the door behind him.

Natasha looked back at what she was doing, but was still aware of the conversation going on next door.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I did. I need to talk to you about the project you're helping us with." the teacher informed him.

"Of course." He seemed to have forgotten about that.

"Well, we need your help because we need to find a new kind of substance to be fixated with the Vita Rays you were supposed to read about in that file we sent you, remember?" At the sound of the words Vita Rays, Natasha turned her full attention to the conversation happening next door. Steve had told her about those rays when she was extracting information about the Serum. She wondered if Richad had been sent there to interfere with her mission, it was clearly something Ivan had to hear about. "Since we a re changing some ingredients of the formula, we need a new fixer. I already have a student working on the separation of the enzyme for the new formula."

"Natasha?" He gasped and the redhead scowled, he probably believed her incapable of working on a project as big as the Super Soldier Serum, if he even knew what that was, of course. And she doubted it.

"Yes. I see you've met her already. She is one of the most brilliant students I have. Her and Loki, her partner are the best."

"If that's the case..." he seemed uneasy with that information, "Does she know what we're working with?"

"No. I and I don't intend on telling her."

Oh, how they were mistaken. Natasha thought, she knew much more than they even suspected and was about to find more. If she was having direct contact with the ingredients, it was only a matter of time before she had her hands on that formula.

~X~

Since she was working on the lab, Natasha was late for dinner and the cafeteria was almost empty by the time she got there, when she finished eating, she met her friends at the library, it was one of the biggest rooms of the school, only being smaller than the gymnasium, there were two stores filled with dark wooden shelves that contained books of all kinds and genres, there were classics, such as Shakespeare, modern author, such as Orwell, poems from Chaucer, all kinds of strategy books and much more. There was a skylight on middle the ceiling, right on top of a corridor on which sides laid twelve oaken tables, six to the left and six to the right with six chairs each. They could see the night sky if they looked up, the light of the moon provided more illumination other than the the one coming from the lamps on the tables. Steve, Loki, Thor and Clint were already there sitting at one of the last tables, as far away as possible from the librarian, Natasha mused as small smile spread on her face. Greeting her friends, she sat by the table.

"Guys, where's Tony?" Clint asked looking around. "I thought he was coming with you."

"I have no idea. When I got to the cafeteria he was already gone." She replied shrugging, "But I guess we can start without him. What do you want to study first?"

"Can we start with trigonometry, Nat?" Thor asked.

"Sure." she opened her book, "What do you want to begin with?"

"I did not understand what you call... sine and cosine." He told them.

"Okay," she opened her notebook, "The sine and the cosine are used to calculate angles using the measurements of the triangle's side, you know the basic about angles and triangles, right?"

"No, I do not. What are these so called angles?" Thor inquired. "I have not learned advanced mathematics in Asgard."

"You have not learned anything but how to fight, in Asgard, _Brother_." Loki hissed at his brother. Natasha was beginning to believe that Thor and Loki were actually gods, the strength Thor bore in his hand was not human, not even Steve was that strong and the illusions Loki was able to create were not fake.

"Well, if we'll have to teach you the basics, Goldilocks, then this is going to be a long night." Tony said from behind them. "Good news, Red! Bruce here is joining our study group."

Natasha turned around and saw a small thin boy standing next to Tony.

"Bruce, my friend!" Thor exclaimed and suddenly stood up, making his chair fall to the ground with a loud noise, what earned him a hiss from the librarian.

"H-hey." Bruce said shyly.

"Hi, Bruce," Natasha said, a friendly tone taking over her voice, "Come and have a seat, I was just teaching Thor about angles. Apparently he never studied Math, can you help me here?"

"But of course!" the boy replied, there was a spark in his eyes that told Natasha he was enjoying what he was doing.

"No, Nat. You are mistaken, I know only the basics, but not advanced mathematics."

"But angles _are _the basics, Brother." Loki muttered under his breath making Natasha chuckle lightly

While Tony and Bruce helped Thor with the basics, Loki and Natasha taught chemistry to Clint. She could see the way Clint looked at her, almost passionate and Loki looked at him scowling and she swore the air around them got colder every time Loki exhaled.

"It's almost eight thirty, you have to go to your respective rooms." The librarian told them looking at Thor with warning eyes, so he wouldn't make any loud noises, they closed the books and went to their bedrooms.

"Why don't we meet here every day at the same time?" Clint suggested.

"Fine by me." Natasha shrugged and, with a final nod of approval from everyone, the time and place were set.

She decided to talk to Bruce while they walked to the dormitories. Loki seemed to be waiting for her, so they could talk on the way, but Thor called him and he had no choice but to follow his brother to the room they shared.

"Bruce!" She called, seeing the boy already in the middle of the corridor, she had to take that chance to talk to the boy and find out more about the experiment he underwent. "Wait up!"

"Hey, Natasha." He waited for her.

"So, you're a nice guy, and I was wondering. Would you like to have lunch with us tomorrow?" she invited.

"Of course, I'd love to!" He exclaimed, his eyes shining and a wide smile spread through his face.

"Great!" Natasha smiled back, "Good night, Bruce." and went to her room. Things were starting to go as planned.

~X~

Another morning came, Wednesday. The day of the week she hated even more than Mondays. All the classes she had were boring, but P.E, there weren't any Chemistry or History classes that day. The day passed ever so slowly and Natasha was glad when the day came to an end. She was sitting at the table with everyone but Tony.

"Is everything okay, Natasha?" Loki asked, "You are too quiet today."

Natasha couldn't deny she was surprised with his demeanor, he was always so cold and never seemed to pay attention to anything they were talking about.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Gosh, Tony's always late!" Bruce said, he spent the day with them and Natasha had to admit he was a nice boy. He was very nerdy, but able to have a normal conversation with people.

"There he comes!" Clint said and Natasha took her eyes away from her food just to see Tony running to the table.

Panting, he sat by Thor's side "I'm throwing a party this weekend. I just talked to my father." he said, still trying to catch his breath and clearly excited. "You're all my VIP guests. Now I just have to invite the whole school." he stood up on the bench and shouted, "There's a party at my mansion this weekend, you're all invited."

"But, Tony," Natasha said a bit nervous, "I have no clothes to go to a party.

"Neither do I." Clint said.

"Don't worry, I'm taking all of you shopping this Friday. Including you, Bruce. I _want _you at my party. "

~X~

**A/N: So, I don't have much knowledge about how American schools work. I'm not American and everything I know about these schools I've seen in movies. So, if you see there's something wrong, don't hesitate, tell me.**


End file.
